Many industries require vehicles to operate continually, day and night, in harsh conditions. The mining industry is one such example. Operators are often required to work in dark and/or nighttime conditions on heavy vehicles. Lighting in these circumstances is paramount. Today, traditional lighting technology is being surpassed by LED lighting because of the latter's energy and thermal efficiency, not to mention increased brightness. Despite the adoption of this technology, a number of technological deficiencies exist in current LED lighting products for mining and large industrial applications. For example, many products are not sufficiently constructed to withstand the extreme and varied environments encountered. Thus, LED lighting systems and their internal electronic componentry are susceptible to impact and moisture, among other environmental hazards. Also, the componentry of many LED lighting products is not unbundled, and often, damage to one element requires replacement of the entire unit at high cost. Additionally, current LED lighting products do not allow for customization and versatility in beam features and control or power usage and regulation. In any event, there is great need for innovation to achieve a lighting system that optimizes ruggedness, luminosity, energy and thermal efficiency, versatility, and unbundling of key components.